What have conventionally been provided as drum pedals of this kind are the ones each structured with: a base plate that is to be placed on the floor and that has rigidity, being made of steel or the like; a metal strut frame that is mounted toward the front side in the base plate, being made of aluminum by die casting technique; a heel portion that is mounted to the rear end portion of the base plate, being made of aluminum by die casting technique; a rotation shaft arranged horizontally to the top end portion of the strut frame; and a beater mounted to the rotation shaft; a wheel member that similarly rotate integrally with the rotation shaft; and a foot board that has its base end portion upwardly and downwardly rotatably supported by the heel portion, and that has its tip end portion coupled to one end of a chain wrapped around the outer circumference of the wheel member (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3).
With such a conventional drum pedal, the strut frame for supporting the rotation shaft having the beater is fixed by being screwed to the top face of the base plate. This strut frame is structured as a massive frame standing substantially vertically, because it is repeatedly acted upon, frontward and rearward, the depressing force exerted from the foot board via the rotation shaft through the chain, and the reaction force from the drumhead in response to the action of the beater. However, the force applied to the strut frame is transferred to the base plate, specifically, the force acts repeatedly in the direction leaning frontward and rearward from the strut frame. Such a force is concentrated at the base plate, causing a great deflection, whereby the strut frame also greatly swings frontward and rearward. Such swing of the strut frame invites fluctuation of the timing of the beater beating the drumhead and the beat force. This poses a problem that the player cannot perform with an exactly desired well-modulated tone. Also, the deflection of the base plate causes the entire pedal to jounce and lose its stability. Thus, the depressing force cannot be transferred to the beater directly as it is, and the direct feeling vanishes. This may break concentration of the player.
In order to suppress such problems, what has conventionally been devised is to form the base plate to have a great thickness, to provide stiffening ribs to reinforce the base plate itself, or to arrange the strut frame on somewhat rear side relative to the base plate front end portion, thereby shortening the remainder portion of the base plate extending rearward relative to the strut frame root portion, such that the deflection can be as minimized as possible. However, the reinforcement of the base plate itself invites an increase in its weight, which in turn makes it troublesome to be carried, and increases the material cost. Further, if the strut frame is provided to stand up at the position excessively rearward, then the strut frame hits the player's foot, posing another problem of poor operability. Therefore, such conventional measures have limitations.
Citation List
Patent Literature
Patent Document 1 JP-A No. 8-248949
Patent Document 2 JP-A No. 8-44346
Patent Document 3 JP-A No. 10-39860